<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doggo's Flufftober 2020 by Beautiful_Doom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752132">Doggo's Flufftober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom'>Beautiful_Doom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Happy Chemicals You Could Want, Alternate Verses, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Romance, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of you who love my fluffy feel good stories! 31 days of pure candy coated fluff featuring your favorite sides!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee Shop Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman loved getting coffee from this little shop. The coffee itself was delicious, but what he loved more was the beautiful latte art that the barista always made for him. Roman never saw the same art twice, the barista’s art ranging from simple dogs and cats to complex Disney and fantasy characters. Roman loved it.</p><p>“Here you are, Roman,” Vixen smiled as he put the mug down on the counter. Roman looked at it excitedly and saw the latte art featured Elsa’s face from Frozen. Roman took a moment to admire it before giving Vixen his most romantic smile.</p><p>“Your art is simply incredible,” he said. “How did you get so talented?”</p><p>But then Vixen gave him a confused look.</p><p>“My art?” He asked. “What do you m- oh....” He gave a grin of his own.</p><p>“Are you not the one who does my latte art?” Roman asked slowly.</p><p>Vixen gave a short laugh and shook his head.</p><p>“Not me,” he said. “<em>He’s</em> the one who does your art.”</p><p>Vixen pointed behind him at a barista that looked as if he was trying his best to blend into the background and look very small. He glanced at Roman with a blushing face, squeaked, and promptly moved on out of Roman’s line of sight.</p><p>“His name is Tristan,” Vixen whispered with a wink. “He gets off at four.”</p><p>Roman looked down at his latte and smiled.</p><p>“Tristan,” he said softly to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus carefully leaned to the side so that he could spy on the man in the bookstore. Remus was currently hiding behind the astrology section. Who read astrology anyway? It was all bullshit.  </p><p>But this man, this very handsome man... Remus would read him all day and all night and never put him down. Hell, he’d even read him in bed and Remus never read in his bed. </p><p>He pulled himself back behind the shelf and sighed. This man was way out of his league. He was perfect! Tall and broad with smartly slicked hair and thick nerdy glasses that made Remus think of all those naughty teacher fantasies he’d heard about. Not that he was into that. No sir, no way. </p><p>There was no way this man would be interested in him. May as well go fishing at a different lake. </p><p>Remus turned to leave, and suddenly found himself crashing into someone. The other person slipped on a puddle of coffee on the floor and was about to learn the physics behind a human skull smacking into tile, but then Remus was reaching out and catching them before they could, holding them in a dip position. </p><p>It was him! The man! </p><p>“Whoa,” Remus had no idea what to say. “Usually I have to work harder for people to fall for me like this.” </p><p>The man, surprisingly, snorted and chuckled. </p><p>“That was very cheesy,” he said. “Maybe you let me up?” </p><p>Remus helped the other man straighten up, nervously scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“My name is Logan,” said the man. “Thank you for saving me from injury. Even if you’re the reason why I slipped in the first place.” </p><p>“Sorry,” said Remus. “I didn’t see you. But at least you didn’t fall!” </p><p>He glanced down and noticed the book the man was holding. </p><p>“Octopi?” He grinned. “I know a lot about those! My favorite breed is the blue ringed octopus. Small, but deadly. And did you know that they have two types of venom? One for hunting and one for defense.” </p><p>“Oh,” Logan raised his eyebrows. “Well, if you’re an expert then there’s no reason for me to buy this.” He slid the book onto a random shelf. “Perhaps you could teach me a few things... over coffee?” </p><p>Remus was pretty sure his brain had shut down as he stood there and stared in shock. </p><p>“I would love some of you very much,” he said. He blinked. “Coffee! I would love some coffee very much! I said coffee.” </p><p>Logan laughed at that and shook his head. He was glad that he’d decided to confront this man over his very obvious stalking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. College/University Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was anxious. It was his first day at college, and he was already feeling the pressure. His parents had never once passed up the chance to tell him how much was riding on his grades and success here. If he failed, his life was over. </p><p>Virgil had time before his first class, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. He simply sat there and stared out the window as if trying to judge how much speed he’d need for a jump to clear the campus and propel him back home instead. </p><p>He began to fidget and breath irregularly, feeling his anxiety climb higher and higher. </p><p>“Virgil.” </p><p>Virgil froze and looked at the man who had spoken to him. It was his roommate Roman. The guy was harmless enough, looking to study theatre and creative writing. He was also a big Disney nut. </p><p>Roman looked Virgil over, seeing the all the signs. He offered Virgil a warm smile and a hand. </p><p>“Come with me,” he said. “Let’s get some coffee and breakfast. My treat.” </p><p>Virgil blinked. </p><p>“Are... are you sure?” He fidgeted again. It was no secret that Virgil had little to no money to his name, still trying to find a job to help him get through school, and using a scholarship to pay for his classes. Roman, on the other hand, was loaded. </p><p>“Positive,” said Roman. His smile never wavered. “You look like you could use something sweet right about now.” </p><p>“I... um...” Virgil slowly took Roman’s hand. “Ok. Thanks.” </p><p>“Not at all,” Roman led Virgil from the room. “Always happy to help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why don’t you try the lobster mac and cheese?” </p><p>“Huh?” Virgil looked up from his menu. </p><p>“Well, you’ve said numerous times that you love mac and cheese,” Janus shrugged. </p><p>“I’ve never had bougie mac and cheese,” Virgil said. “Unless you count Velveeta mac and cheese...” </p><p>“Oh Darling,” Janus placed his hand over Virgil’s. “You should try branching out a bit more. If you had, you might not be in this situation.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Virgil groaned. “We agreed it’s just for my sister’s wedding.” </p><p>“And what a lovely lady she is,” Janus glanced down the table at the bride to be and smiled. “You two favor each other so much. Well, only a few more days of this little... charade.” </p><p>“Hush, my mom’s coming back,” Virgil said, seeing his mother approaching the table. She sat down with a smile, instantly seeing their joined hands. </p><p>“You two are so adorable together,” she gushed. “Maybe one day it’ll be you two getting married.” </p><p>Virgil choked on his sip of water and began coughing into his napkin. </p><p>“Well, a mother can hope,” she pat Virgil’s back. “What are you getting, Dear?” </p><p>“The lobster mac and cheese,” Virgil sputtered, saying the first thing he could think of. </p><p>“Oh, a little daring, are we?” His mother beamed. “Usually you like your mac plain.” </p><p>“Yeah well...” Virgil closed his menu. “I guess I’m doing a lot of things I don’t normally do.” </p><p>Janus smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was putting the finishing touches on the cake when he heard the door open. </p><p>“He’s coming!” Virgil hissed. “Everyone hide!” </p><p>Roman flipped the lights off in the kitchen and hid behind the couch. He looked around the room and saw the others were hidden too. Remus was trying to stifle his giggles while Virgil elbowed him. </p><p>They heard keys unlock the door and it opened to reveal a tired looking Patton. He closed the door and kicked his shoes off- </p><p>“SURPRISE!” </p><p>Patton yelped, pressing himself back against the door. The lights came on to reveal his friends and family wearing party hats and making a racket with their noise makers. A large colorful banner spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Patton’ and there were even balloons tied here and there. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Padre!” Roman smiled as he brought out the cake. “We all got together to help you celebrate!” </p><p>“And we brought presents,” Remus smiled. “Happy birthday! One year closer to death!” </p><p>“Remus,” Janus smacked him on the back of the head. </p><p>“Well, technically speaking-” Logan was silenced by another smack. </p><p>“Guys,” Patton felt touched. He might even start to cry. “You didn’t have to.” </p><p>“But we wanted to,” Virgil said, digging his hands into his hoodie pockets. “Because we all love you. Now come in here and eat, we’ve been having to stare at all this good food for an hour!” </p><p>Patton sniffled as he walked off to join them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hurt/Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus knew he shouldn’t be crying. He was a big boy now, not a little baby! </p><p>But he couldn’t help but whimper and sniffle from the pain of his injury. He’d been burned while trying to juggle fire. Perfectly normal, what child doesn’t wonder what it’s like to juggle fire? </p><p>Janus sighed as he carefully wrapped a bandage around Remus’s hand. The burn was small and it wouldn't leave any kind of scar, but he was still upset that Remus was injured in the first place. The boy seemed to have no sense of self preservation at all.  </p><p>“Let this be your lesson,” he said. “No more dangerous acts.” </p><p>“But Mama, I can’t help it,” said Remus. “I get these thoughts and then I wanna do them!” </p><p>“Well, next time come to me when you get these thoughts,” Janus secured the bandage. “I’m not mad at you, I’m just worried. You could have really hurt yourself this way. I just want you to stay safe...” </p><p>“I know, Mama,” Remus looked guilty. “I’m sorry. Next time I’ll come to you...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had almost elected to skip the first dance.  </p><p>Almost. </p><p>But Remus had been the one to convince him to have one. It’s traditional, after all. Even if they couldn’t dance all that well, what wedding didn’t have a first dance? </p><p>And now, as Logan looked into Remus’s adoring eyes, he was so glad that he’d changed his mind. </p><p>The spotlight was on them, the rest of the room in dim darkness, and the music was a slow sappy love song that they’d chosen together. The room was bursting with their friends and family, all watching them with wide smiles, some wiping tears, some sipping drinks. </p><p>Logan leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Remus’s. </p><p>“You’re completely off the beat,” he said softly. </p><p>Remus barked out a laugh and kissed Logan’s lips. </p><p>“Like you’re any better. You’ve stepped on my foot twice now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The downside to being part snake was that it came with being coldblooded.  </p><p>Granted, Florida rarely had cold weather, but there were times when cold snaps popped up here and there. These cold snaps were misery for Janus, leaving him lethargic and shivering. Usually he dealt with it either by himself or with Remus’s help. </p><p>But with his recent acceptance, the others had caught on to what was happening. Janus had expected them to laugh or mock him, but they had done something very different instead. </p><p>Roman gave him a soft sweater.  </p><p>Logan gave him a pair of thicker glovers. </p><p>Patton gave him a scarf. </p><p>Even Virgil gave him one of his old hoodies. </p><p>And so Janus now spent the cold snaps pleasantly warm, wearing all his new gifts at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snowy/Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was snowing today. </p><p>Tristan loved the snow, even if snow was practically nonexistent in Florida. But the window he’d been gifted seemed determined to give him the full winter experience, giving him snow that fell in thick flakes and painted the landscape white. </p><p>Currently he was sitting in his window seat, watching the squirrels bustling around on snowy trees and deer leaving hoofprints in the snow on the ground. Birds flew here and there, trying to find a perch that wasn’t too frozen.  </p><p>It was cozy, just how Tristan liked it. </p><p>And it was cozier still with the mug of hot cocoa he was holding (lots of marshmallows and made with milk) and the fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. </p><p>He sighed, giggling softly. Life was good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole kitchen smelled amazing. </p><p>Patton was in the zone, you could say. He watched the pots and pans with laser focus, stirring occasionally.  Every now and then he would check on the huge pot roast in the oven. It looked so deliciously tender, having been slow cooked all day. </p><p>It was Sunday, and Patton was a big fan of Sunday dinners with the famILY. And now he had two more members to add to the table and cook for. Remus alone had a large appetite, similar to Roman, and so Patton had to make sure he had enough to feed everyone. </p><p>He was happy to say he did. </p><p>He saw that the potatoes were thoroughly cooked, so he set about draining and mashing them. He added milk and butter and fresh herbs, making a small mountain of fluffy white. It wouldn’t be much longer until the other food was ready and he could call everyone to the nicely set table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Found Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was small, it was dirty, and it could very well have rabies or fleas. </p><p>And yet, it was also very adorable in some... strange way. </p><p>Virgil stared at the puppy that was panting up at him from the cardboard box it was sitting in. The marker written words on the side stated that the puppy was free to a good home, so no telling how long it had been out here. </p><p>Its tail was wagging a mile a minute, barking with a high pitched tone that all puppies had. Its fur was black and cream colored, its ears were still floppy, and there was no way to tell the breed (though Logan might know. He’d have to ask him). </p><p>Virgil considered just turning around and walking away. This puppy cold be diseased. Could have some kind of contagious infection. Could be aggressive. Could be rabid! Ticks! Fleas! Gross worms! It would be better to just leave it and let someone else take care of it. Besides, Virgil was in state of mind to take care of another living creature. </p><p>Virgil turned around and started to walk away. He'd made it only a few steps before the puppy began to whimper and cry. The sounds tore at Virgil’s heart and made him groan in annoyance. </p><p>Fine. </p><p>FINE! </p><p>He turned back around and scooped the puppy out of the box. It licked his face and wriggled in his arms, looking much more adorable than it did in the box. Slowly, Virgil felt himself smile and hug the puppy closer. He was doomed to take it home now, but... </p><p>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Perfect Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan frowned as he looked around the store. Tomorrow was his friend Patton’s birthday, and he was still trying to find a gift. </p><p>True, he shouldn’t have left it so last minute, but he’d spent too long trying to figure out what to buy him in the first place. Patton liked many things, but Logan preferred to give gifts that served practical purpose and would actually be used instead of collecting dust on a shelf. </p><p>And so in his desperation, Logan had simply gone out to the mall to see if he could find anything. </p><p>It was hard. Patton had plenty of cute shirts and sweaters. He had lots of mugs. He needed no shoes or blankets. His shelves were cramped with countless curios and knick knacks. As far as Logan could tell, Patton didn’t really need anything. As such, any present he could get Patton would be useless. </p><p>He sighed, that was what he was afraid of. </p><p>Well, he supposed he could always get Patton some sort of candy or snack. Food was always useful. </p><p>He was leaving the mall when something in a store window caught his eye. </p><p>It was a set of windchimes. They had been made to look like a cat swatting at colorful butterflies that were carrying the individual chimes. Patton had often spoke about how much he loved to sit on his back patio and watch the sun rise or set whenever he had time. </p><p>Surely Patton would love to hear the windchimes when he did so. </p><p>Logan smiled and walked into the store to buy the windchimes, thankful that he had found the perfect gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Carrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus slowly climbed the stairs, holding his precious bundle in his arms.  </p><p>His son Virgil was fast asleep, tiny fists clutching Janus’s shirt as he made sleepy noises. </p><p>Janus carried him to his room, carefully setting him down in his bed and tucking the blanket around him. He turned on the night light and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s forehead. </p><p>“Good night, Virgil,” he whispered. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tristan sighed happily as he sank deeper into the arms holding him.  </p><p>Today was a day when just one wasn’t enough. He wanted cuddles from both Remus and Vixen. Weighted tentacles and soft fluffy fur made for great cuddles. </p><p>They were on the couch, Spirited Away playing on the tv. Vixen and Remus kept up a funny commentary about what was happening, over exaggerating certain spoken lines. Tristan kept laughing and giggling, feeling warm and content. </p><p>Today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Oblivious Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For the love of Rupaul, go say something to him.” </p><p>Tristan huddled down, pulling the hood of his corgi hoodie up. He ducked down until all you could see were the cloth ears on top. Vixen heaved a sigh next to him. </p><p>“Look, we all know that you’re crushing on Julius,” he said. “Well, everyone except Julius, it seems. Either way, you should go talk to him. We’ve been watching you dance around your feelings for him for months, and it’s just sad now.” </p><p>“I can’t,” Tristan’s voice was muffled. “He’s so amazing, Vixie! Why would he want to go out with someone like me?” </p><p>“Tristan, you’re the cutest little bean anyone’s ever known,” Tristan pulled the hood down. “You’re adorable and sweet and so loving and caring. Who wouldn’t want to date you?” </p><p>“Julius, probably.” Tristan groaned. </p><p>“Well, you won’t know until you go ask him out,” Vixen said. “I really think you should, but... I can’t make you.” </p><p>“Really?” Tristan looked hopeful. </p><p>“No, I was lying,” Vixen grinned. </p><p>With a mighty push, he shoved Tristan away from the table. Tristan yelped and stumbled back, tripping and falling and- </p><p>Oh. </p><p>He was suddenly looking up into the face of Julius. He’d fallen right into his lap. </p><p>“Hi there,” Julius chuckled. “Are you ok?” </p><p>“I... um...” Tristan felt his face heat up. “I... I was...” </p><p>“Awe, are you all embarrassed?” Julius helped Tristan sit in the chair next to him. “Here, how about I order a dessert we can share? Will that make you feel better?” </p><p>Tristan glanced over Julius’s shoulder to see Vixen giving him a thumbs up and a smile. </p><p>“Um... I’d love to,” he said softly. “Th-thank you...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kemonomimi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kemonomimi (獣耳 or けものみみ, animal ears) are characters who have animal ears, usually in addition to their regular human ears. This commonly includes an animal tail. The ears can be fake, such as a headband, or part of the character's anatomy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton briefly wondered if he was allergic to himself now. </p><p>The light blue cat ears and matching tail were extremely fluffy, and he couldn’t resist petting them. So far, he wasn’t sneezing and his eyes weren’t puffing up or crying, so... maybe he wasn’t. </p><p>This was good! This meant that Patton could keep petting himself as much as he wanted. He could experience petting a cat without the real cat. It was a total win! </p><p>Patton gently stroked his new kitty ears and nearly melted. That felt so good. Is this why cats always demanded to be pet? He couldn’t blame them...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Embarrassing Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Swear you won’t tell!” </p><p>“Why? There's nothing wrong with it.” </p><p>“Swear it!” </p><p>“Fine, I won’t tell anyone. I still think you’re overreacting...” </p><p>Devlin huffed and clutched his enormous teddy bear closer, practically burying himself in the soft fur. </p><p>No one could know he slept with a stuffed animal...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Late Night Craving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn’t often get late night cravings, but he was feeling it tonight. </p><p>He needed his Crofter’s. He’d been working all day and now his body screamed for his favorite snack. </p><p>He descended the stairs, determined to just take the jar back with him so that he could enjoy it in the comfort of his own room. He’d return what was left in the morning in time for breakfast. </p><p>He turned on the kitchen light and paused. </p><p>Apparently he wasn’t the only one feeling cravings tonight. </p><p>Remus and Virgil were both perched on the counter, sitting cross legged.  Virgil was clutching a bag of shredded cheese, hand buried within it. Remus was holding a jar of pickle spears, currently munching on one. </p><p>They both stared at Logan, their nightly ritual interrupted. </p><p>Logan dug the jar of Crofter’s out of the cabinet and took out a spoon. </p><p>“That’s unsanitary,” he said, gesturing to the bag and the jar.  </p><p>He made sure to maintain eye contact as he ate a spoonful straight from the jar and then shoved the spoon back in for another one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sharing a Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil didn’t usually share his bed. </p><p>But Patton’s bed was currently occupied by a very drunk and passed out Janus. Patton didn’t have the heart to move him, so he’d let Janus stay there. Virgil had been the one to offer his own bed for Patton to share with him. </p><p>The bed was big, but not really big enough for two people. But Patton didn’t seem to mind as he cuddled up against Virgil and wrapped his arms around his waist. Virgil didn’t seem to mind either as he smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Roommates/Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman entered his dorm in time to see his new roommate say good bye to his family. </p><p>“Try not to get worked up, ok? It’ll be fine, I promise,” said a man who was wearing a black hat. “We’re only a few hours away if you need us.” </p><p>“And you know me and Devlin will always come when you call,” said a man in a pink fur coat. </p><p>“That’s right,” said the last one. He was practically a mountain. “Anything you need, you give us a call, ok?” </p><p>“Ok,” said the roommate. “I’m really gonna miss you guys.” </p><p>Roman began to unpack his things, no longer paying attention. He looked up when the others left the room, leaving Roman alone with his new roommate. The roommate sighed deeply, looking sad. </p><p>“You ok?” Roman asked. </p><p>“Um...” the roommate looked away shyly and went to unpack his things. “Sorry, I just... it’s my first time being so far away from them. I’m kind of emotional over it...” </p><p>Roman watched him stick a Princess Mononoke poster to his wall and stared. A fellow animated movie lover...? </p><p>“Um... I... I guess I should warn you,” said the roommate. “My name is Tristan, and... I have depression. I have these... periods when it really hits hard. So if you see me lying in bed or crying, don’t worry. It’s just one of those days. It might be a little worse because I won’t have my family with me to help. And if I call late at night, I’ll make sure to leave so I don’t wake you up. I promise, it won’t be a big deal...” </p><p>Roman stared some more as Tristan spoke. He had the body language of someone who had low self esteem, and Roman knew he was probably feeling the absence of his family pretty bad. Hell, they had seen like a very lovely family, so Roman couldn’t blame him. </p><p>“My name’s Roman,” he said. “I have a Disney plus account that I’ve already set up. You’re welcome to watch any of the movies when you’re feeling down. I have a stash of homemade cookies that my father gave me, and he’s going to keep sending them every week. You can have as many as you want. If you need to talk to your family, talk to them. No matter the time. And if I see you crying... I’m not going to just ignore you. I’m not a monster.” </p><p>Tristan gave a small smile that slowly grew as Roman spoke. Maybe college wouldn’t be so bad. Not now that he had someone to help him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sick Partner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton shivered and sneezed again.  </p><p>He’d caught a bad cold that was making him feel just awful. He’d been stuck in bed for a few days, focusing on getting better, but it was slow going. </p><p>Janus came into the room, carrying a tray that held a glass of ice water, a bowl of soup and crackers, and some medicine. Patton could barely smell it through his stuffed nose, but he could tell it was going to be delicious. This soup was homemade, he could tell. </p><p>“Eat this and then try to sleep some more,” Janus said as he set the tray down and picked up the bowl of soup. “The medicine should help knock you out and relieve the pressure in your sinuses...” </p><p>“Thanks...” Patton croaked out. He smiled and took the offered soup. “You’re so good to me...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Gardening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm...” Remus tilted his head as he regarded the plants in his garden. </p><p>Most of them were highly toxic, some fired thorns like gun, and some were carnivorous. </p><p>Said carnivorous plant was currently trying to grab Logan. Logan stood just out of reach, regarding the plant cooly. </p><p>“Do you think we should add a scarecrow?” Remus asked. “I don’t want any pests in my garden.” </p><p>Logan gave Remus a look and then pointed at the carnivorous plant. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Remus nodded. “That thing will eat anything that gets too close...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stuck Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did this happen?” Janus asked. </p><p>His sons glanced at each other, seemingly having superglued their hands together. </p><p>“Would you believe that we see this as a very educational moment?” Remus asked. “Besides, you can’t really blame us.” </p><p>“Maybe not Virgil,” Janus agreed. “He’s only six. You, however, are ten. You should know better than to play with superglue.” </p><p>“It was an accident,” said Remus. “I was working on a project and the bottle spilled and then... this happened.” </p><p>Virgil yawned, seemingly unbothered by the situation, and Janus sighed. </p><p>“Stay here,” he said. “I’m going to call Uncle Logan...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Terms of Endearment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey cutie.” </p><p>“What’s wrong, Sweetiekins?” </p><p>“Afternoon, Moose.” </p><p>Vixen always seemed to have a cute name for someone.  </p><p>For family, it was the tamer ones like Sweetiekins or Pumpkin or Bro.  </p><p>For friends, it was things like Drama King, Patpat, or friendo. </p><p>But there was one person that Vixen had different names for: Logan. </p><p>For Logan, it was Cutie, Nerd, Good Looking, or... a few that couldn’t really be said around Patton. </p><p>Like all the Dark Sides, Vixen held names in high regard, but he also believed that names were to be used in serious matters. Otherwise, pet names all the way. </p><p>While Roman didn’t always appreciate being called Drama King, Patton apprecated the attempt with Patpat. </p><p>And Logan... well... he always had a blush reserved for his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton kept eye contact with his son Roman. </p><p>The little boy was only eight, and yet he was already showing the stubbornness that Patton’s family was known for.  They were both at the dinner table, Roman’s plate holding a few bites of broccoli, and Roman didn’t want to eat it. </p><p>“Roman,” he said. “Finish your dinner.” </p><p>“No,” Roman shook his head. “I don’t like broccoli. It’s yucky!” </p><p>Patton sighed. He’d known this day would come. </p><p>“How about this?” Patton tried. “Finish your broccoli... and I’ll... I’ll let you have two cookies for dessert instead of just one.” </p><p>Roman thought it over, tapping his chin with his little fingers. He finally picked up his fork and took a bite of broccoli. Patton sighed in relief. Nothing like good ole Dad negotiation tactics...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Patton loved kisses. </p><p>Cheek kisses, nose kisses, forehead kisses, and the special ones that he shared with his boyfriend Janus. </p><p>There were also the goodnight kisses he gave his sons. A little smooch on their heads as he tucked them into their beds.  </p><p>But the ones he really loved were the kisses he gave Janus whenever he left or got home from work. A little bit of love to get him through the day and then some more to replenish it. </p><p>While the boys may squirm and whine about Patton embarrassing them, they did actually like Patton’s shows of affection. And Patton made sure to always show how much he loved them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promise that I will never leave like your other parents did,” Patton told the small child. “I promise that I won’t think you’re evil or bad because you say or like different things. I promise to love you just as much as my other sons. Forever and ever.” </p><p>Remus sniffled, wringing his small hands. Patton had just adopted him, and was about to leave with him, but Remus was afraid. His own parents had dumped him there a year ago, citing Remus’s ‘problematic personality’ as the reason. </p><p>“Pinky promise,” he finally said, holding up his pinky. </p><p>Patton wrapped his own pinky around Remus’s and then kissed it. </p><p>“I pinky promise,” he said. </p><p>Remus smiled a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is actually a prompt that just says 'angst'...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t do this anymore, Tristan,” Julius said, shoving his things into a bag. He didn’t have a lot there, having yet to move in. “I can’t deal with these... moods of yours. I’m tired of having to help take care of you so much. I’m leaving.” </p><p>“No!” Tristan grabbed Julius’s arm, but the other shrugged him off. “No, please! I’m trying so hard. I’ll do better, I promise! I-I'll get my dosage increased! I’ll try a new therapist! I’ll do anything, just please don’t leave!” </p><p>Tristan was sobbing as he stood by helplessly. Julius sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“I’m done giving you chances. You’re not getting any better, Tristan. I need someone... normal. Someone without all this baggage. Maybe when you finally get over this shit we can get back together... if I haven’t already found someone else.” </p><p>“Julius!” Tristan reached out for him, but Julius was already out the door. Tristan sniffled and slowly sunk to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton smiled as he set the turkey on the dining table.  </p><p>It was Thanksgiving, and while Thomas was eating with his family, Patton was determined to eat with his own. </p><p>All of them. </p><p>Roman and Remus were trying to brainstorm ideas for a new video, Logan and Janus were debating over something, and Virgil was tapping at his phone. He stopped and sniffed the air, eyeing the turkey with hungry eyes. </p><p>What? Being anxious makes a guy hungry... </p><p>“Settle down,” Patton said, and the table soon hushed. “Before we eat, we have our tradition of saying what we’re most thankful for. Logan, let’s start with you.” </p><p>“I am thankful for the all the things that Thomas learned this year,” said Logan. </p><p>“I am thankful for my acceptance,” Janus said. </p><p>“I’m thankful that Thomas actually managed to snag a handsome prince of his own,” said Roman. “Nico is quite the charmer...” </p><p>“I’m thankful for...” Remus tilted his head. “Um... hmm...” </p><p>“Having trouble, Kiddo?” Patton smiled. </p><p>“Just trying to think of something that won’t make everyone lose their appetites...” Remus stroked his mustache as he thought. “Oh! I’m thankful for deodorant!” </p><p>“Thankful for memes,” Virgil said, finally putting his phone up. </p><p>“And I’m thankful for my wonderful famILY,” Patton said. “Now let’s eat!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dating Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton waited at the little table at the café. He checked his watch, seeing how much longer until the meeting time.</p><p>He had met someone online and agreed to meet them at the café for a date.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, his date was hiding in the park across the street.</p><p>Janus sighed and looked over the gift he’d brought with him. Patton said he liked cats, so Janus had gotten him a little cat plush. It seemed childish, but Patton had gushed over the plushes he had, so it made sense to give him one.</p><p>Janus sighed and cleared his throat. With one last hand through his hair, he walked across the street to the café.</p><p>
  <strong>DATING START!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Writer's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And thus... Flufftober is over. Thank you all for reading and commenting and I hope you all have a happy Halloween!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys, it’s your favorite prince Roman! A very strange little dog has asked us to come here and say a few words to you guys.” </p><p>“Roman, that dog was a corgi. A Pembroke Welsh Corgi to be exact.” </p><p>“It was so fluffy! It had the cutest little stubby tail...” </p><p>“Guys, can we just get this over with? Or not. I wouldn’t mind going back to my room. Public speaking isn’t exactly my thing!” </p><p>“Hold it there, Jack Sweatington! A prince never goes back on his word and I told that little dog that we would speak.” </p><p>“Hey, Kiddos! I just wanted to tell you all that I know things aren’t looking so great, but try to keep your chin up. No matter how dark the world gets, there will always be a light somewhere. Just look around and you’ll find one!” </p><p>“And don’t forget about self care. You deserve a good pampering every now and then. Don’t feel guilty for it, either. You know your mind and body best, so you know what you’ll need to feel better. Treat yourself to a nap, a delicious dessert, or a long soak in the bathtub, whatever makes you feel better.” </p><p>“And from the bottom of my black little heart, I say never change yourself just to please someone else! There is no other you in this world, and if society has a problem with how you do things, you tell them to fuck off! Be true to yourself.” </p><p>“And if you ever find that your path is long and fraught with danger, don’t forget that there is always someone willing to help you. Even a prince needs the help of a knight every now and then. And journeys are always better when in the company of friends or family.” </p><p>“I only wish to say, statistics are often incorrect or biased. If you ever find the odds against you, remember that your chances will very rarely be zero. So long as there is even a low percentage of success, you still have a chance. Never be afraid to take it.” </p><p>“Um... wow, how do I follow any of that? Um... I can’t think when under pressure. Look, just don’t forget to be careful, ok? When you’re doing all this crazy stuff, remember to use your common sense. Don’t go jumping out of airplanes without a parachute or something like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please go easy on me, this is my first Flufftober. If you like these stories, please comment. Your comments give me life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>